La señora de los elfos
by KAYAKO666
Summary: AU (fantasía medieval) Yao Wang, señor de los elfos, ha hecho una promesa al rey de los hombres, antes de que la primavera acabe debe entregar a su hija en matrimonio, sin embargo esta es una promesa que no puede cumplir, ¿Qué hará el señor de los elfos para evitar el trato?
1. Chapter 1

_Esta fue mi primer (intento) de novela fantástica que nació como inspiración de los personajes de hetalia (además del rol) y que ahora la muestro, espero que sea de su agrado._

**La señora de los Elfos**

I

El invierno había llegado demasiado pronto para Yao Wang, señor y guardían de los elfos de los bosques del oriente, sus tierras se habían cubierto de un manto blanco y frío, los árboles habían perdido su verdor habitual para dar paso a una belleza diferente, porque aún en invierno cuando todo parece dormir existe vida y en la vida siempre hay algún tipo de belleza.

Y los elfos como criaturas por las cuales el tiempo pasa lentamente tienen la sensibilidad para notar estos pequeños detalles que a ojos humanos, cuya vida siempre resulta un suspiro y pasan más tiempo metidos en sus asuntos personales y menos admirando y comprendiendo sus alrededores, pasaría desapercibido.

El amor que aquellas criaturas étereas le tienen a tal belleza universal es tan grande que incluso ese frío invierno sus dulces voces inundarían el bosque con canciones que van más allá del tiempo mientras su ciudad oculta se llenaría de una lánguida alegría que todos sus habitantes compartirían.

Sin embargo, ese invierno el rostro de Yao, cuya belleza aun permanecía a pesar de su más de dos mil años de existencia, estaba taciturno y ausente, ni las canciones ni las risas juveniles de los pequeños elfos corriendo a su alrededor lograban levantarle su ánimo. Pronto la curiosidad de su pueblo se extendió como el fuego y en cada rincón de la ciudad oculta del bosque de Isilrá no se hablaba más que del estado de su señor.

Finalmente y antes de que las habladurías acabaran por achacar el estado del señor de los elfos a alguna enfermedad, Kiku Honda, amigo y primo de Erestor se acercó a él una noche cuando la nieve caía incansable sobre la ciudad.

Yao se encontraba en la sala del trono cuyos pisos de marfil relucían bajo la luz de la luna que caía directamente sobre ellos gracias al techo de cristal que se había colocado hace eones para que los gobernantes elfos jamás olvidarán que por sobre ellos estaba un poder mayor, el de la misma naturaleza.

-Mi señor, los nuestros temen por su salud, su estado a levantado muchas dudas -dijo kiku directamente, vestía túnicas azul celeste, era apenas un poco más viejo que que Yao.

-El invierno ha llegado demasiado pronto, Kiku, y con este las promesa que debo cumplir -respondió Yao con la voz de una criatura que parece sufrir gran pesar.

-He de suponer que su estado de salud es impecable.

-¡Ojalá fuera sólo eso, amigo mío!

Kiku runció el ceño afeando su belleza natural, aunque los elfos eran consiente de que todas la criaturas han de perecer algún día, que un elfo hablase de su propia muerte era considerado tabú, pues los elfos aman la vida y tratar de oponerse a ella era la peor de las monstruosidades.

Por ello, que el señor de los elfos hablara con tanta naturalidad de ello parecía una monstruosidad.

-¿Acaso ya lo has olvidado?- Yao continuó hablando ya que su primo se mantuvo en silencio, ignoraba sus gestos como si sus preocupaciones fueran mucho más importante que ellos- la promesa que le hice al primer rey de los hombres cuando firmamos aquella frágil paz.

-La recuerdo, mi señor, usted jamás ha cometido un error tan grande como ese- su tono se mantenía seco, procurando mantener el horror de aquel recuerdo bien oculto en sus expresiones.

-Fue la paz lo que buscaba, Kiku y la paz obtuve, sin embargo ha llegado la hora...cuando el invierno acabe he de cumplir mi promesa al nuevo rey de los hombres.

El señor de los elfos caminó por la sala del trono, miraba al cielo como si en él pudiera encontrar las respuestas a sus problemas, sin embargo esa noche el cielo estaba indiferente y las estrellas que guiaban a hombres y elfos por igual se mantenía ocultas entre las nubes y sólo la luz mortecina de la luna llena era visible.

-No puede cumplir su promesa.

-Es la paz lo que está en juego, la paz es la única forma de proteger la vida, por lo tanto haré cualquier cosa para preservarla, ¿Aun está Yong-Soo entre los pueblos del este? Hazle traer de inmediato, el invierno pasará como un suspiro y tenemos mucho por hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Como a partir de aquí iré presentando personajes que no estan incluidos dentro de la serie es pertinente aclarar quien es quien. Esta ocasión me toca presentar a la familia británica, siento bastante aprecio por ella:_

_William (Escocia)_

_Gwiniver (Gales)_

_Patrick (Irlanda)_

II

La primavera se colaba por sus ventana desagradablemente brillante y ruidosa. Era casi medio día, el sol pegaba directamente en su rostro, aun medio dormido podía escuchar el escándalo de los criados yendo y viniendo procurando acabar con los quehaceres antes de que su hermano mayor volviera del castillo de su majestad.

Arthur podía intuir que se había perdido el desayuno y se perdería la comida sino se apresuraba, desafortunadamente sus deseos de salir de la cama eran tan escasos que prefería perderse todas y cada unas de las comidas, cenas o lo que fueran hasta que la vejez le alcanzara.

Estaba por cumplir sus veinte años y desde que había tenido uso de razón había detestado a su familia, no por que fueran malas personas, no señor, sino por el destino que al que le habían arrojado sin siquiera preguntarle.

La familia de Arthur estaba conformada por grandes hechiceros desde hace tantos siglos que a él le habría costado imaginar que sus antepasados fueran capaces de hacer otra cosa que realizar conjuros y crear pociones.

No tenía razones para odiar la magia en particular, pero si muchas para odiarse a si mismo; porque mientras que su hermano mayor, William había nacido con el gran talento para controlar la magia en batalla y dominar a las bestias, su hermana melliza, Gwiniver, tenía un talento ilimitado para cualquier arte arcana y su hermano menor, Patrick, controlaba los poderes de la sanación, a Arthur le salían los hechizo al revés y las pociones le explotaban en la cara.

De toda su familia talentosa, él había resultado un peligroso desastre, nadie se lo decía directamente a la cara, ni su padre antes de morir tuvo el valor de hablarle con aquella honestidad, pero no era necesario, nunca lo había sido.

Arthur sabía que no había nacido para la magia pese a que estaba condenado a ella hasta el final de sus días.

El sueño que la vida diurna le había arrebatado estaba volviendo a él poco a poco y habría vuelto a dormir profundamente si la puerta de su habitación no hubiera sido violada tan abruptamente.

Gwiniver entró como un bólido alegre y febril a su habitación; sin importar su diferencia de género ambos eran prácticamente idénticos físicamente: ojos color olivo, cejas pobladas y cabelleras rubias. Por el contrario sus carácteres eran completamente distintos, pues mientras ella era alegre y enérgica, Arthur pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo serio y ceñudo, mostrando claramente el hastío de la existencia que le había tocado, sin embargo cuando su paciencia se acababa, era capaz de gritar y expresar los peores improperios conocidos.

-Se que estas despierto, Arthur- Gwiniver se acercó a la cama como un felino travieso antes de saltar a ella, Arthur pronunció un gemido de molestia que le evitó seguir fingiendo.

-Estoy enfermo- ocultó su cabeza dentro de las mantas de lana que le cobijaban.

-Eso no es cierto- insistió ella- anoche estabas muy sano, lo suficiente para volar el ala este de la casa.

-¡Por supuesto que yo no iba a hacer eso!-Arthur se levantó de golpe, la noche anterior la había pasado en vela prácticando lo más básico de las pociones curativas-¡Apenas fue un pequeño accidente!

-¡Mira, ya sabía yo que estabas muy sano, eres un mentiroso Arthur!-gritó ella mientras brincoteaba y le señalaba con un dedo acusador.

Arthur gruñó, se preguntaba como podían ser mellizos, o peor aun ¡Hermanos!

Pasó un buen rato antes de que pudiera deshacerse de su traviesa hermana y otro buen rato para decidirse a salir de su habitación.

Era un espléndido día de primavera, soleado pero no caluroso, perfecto para salir a los alrededores de la ciudad y cabalgar hasta muy entrada la tarde; le hubiera gustado tener algun motivo para salir de casa ese día, pero con William y Patrick fuera de casa no podía ausentarse así como así.

De repente sintió que su vida era demasiado ociosa cuando no pasaba sus días arriesgando su vida estudiando.

Se tuvo que conformar con dar vueltas por la propiedad, una fortaleza de piedra a las afueras de las murallas de la ciudad perfectamente oculta dentro de un bosque de pinos, y ayudar con los deberes que nunca dejaban de presentarse para después comer en la insistente compañía de su hermana melliza.

La tarde llegó pronto, pero antes de que sus hermanos volvieran, recibieron una grata visita.

-¡Arthy mirate, nada más de verte ahí sentado me podría quedar dormido!

Alfred era un muchacho de cabello rubio indomable y ojos azules vivarachos cuyo atractivo hacía suspirar a más de cualquier doncella del reino, tenía 17 años y durante toda su niñez había sido criado junto a Arthur y sus hermanos puesto que sus origenes le habían prohibido criarse con su verdadera familia.

Alfred quería a Arthur como a un hermano mayor y este jugaba bien aquel papel pese a que el menor le superaba actualmente en ayuda y fuerza.

Con ayuda de la familia de hechiceros había logrado ingresar en la orden de caballeros del dios Alek, guardian y protector de los hombres, avanzando rapidamente gracias a sus talentos y pese a su testarudez se había vuelto capitán y un caballero digno de confianza, aunque Arthur no dejará verlo como un niño inmaduro, en especial cuando este no paraba de reír con su escandalosa voz.

-¿Esos modales te enseñamos aquí?-dijo de forma cortante Arthur mientras dejaba el libro de cuentas que había estado revisando en la amplia biblioteca familiar.

-No seas amargado, Arthy, si sigues así no volveré a visitarte.

-¡Vaya desconsiderado, después de que te enseñé a leer y a escribir!

-¡Pero yo te enseñé a usar la espada como se debe!-le riñó Alfred.

Aquello era totalmente cierto, con ayuda de su hermano adoptivo, Arthur se había vuelto diestro con la espada, lo cual por supuesto no acababa por impresionar a sus hermanos.

-Leer te ha llevado más lejos que cortar cabezas, ¿Sólo has venido a molestarme a mi propia casa o tienes alguna buena razón para estar aquí?

Alfred soltó una risotada y Arthur frunción el ceño.

-¡Qué si la tengo! ¿A qué no adivinas que sucederá mañana?

-Sorprendeme.

-Elfos, Arthy, vendrán elfos a nuestra ciudad, ¿Recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que los vimos por aquí?

-Nunca, por supuesto, ellos nunca abandonan su bosque.

-¡Exacto!

-Entiendo que esto sea una noticia relevante, Alfred, pero aparte de ser el gran chisme que ocupará las vidas de las personas de por aquí un buen tiempo...¿Tiene alguna relevancia?

-!Ay, Arthy, a veces no me cuesta trabajo entender como tienes todos esos accidentes, eres tan distraído!-Alfred se acercó a Arthur, su alegría no tenía comparación, al andar su armadura metálica resonaba contra el piso de piedra de la biblioteca, provocando un curioso eco- Me han encomendado a mi escoltarlos hacia la ciudad, ¡A mi, Arthur, así de famoso me he vuelto! Ya lo verás, en poco tiempo seré un héroe famoso, los bardos cantarán mis aventuras.

-Menudo arrogante- Arthur acabó por contagiarse de la alegría de Alfred, se sentía orgulloso, como un padre al ver madurar a su hijo- pero me alegro por tí, enserio.

-¿Sólo me dirás eso?- en el rostro de Alfred se formó un gesto de infantil reproche que conmovió al otro- ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Así se te quita un poco lo amargado.

-No, gracias.

-¡Vamos, será divertido! Por lo menos más que explotar calderos aquí...

Tenía un punto, uno muy importante, Arthur quería fingirse malhumorado y negarse a su invitación, pero siendo tan poco satisfactoria su vida entre los suyo prefería seguir al atolondrado Alfred.

-Sólo lo haré porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

-¡Si como no! Admitelo, Arthy, me amas lo suficiente para querer seguirme a todas partes.

-Menudo imbécil...- masculló y nuevamente tuvo que soportar las risotadas del menor.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Pese a la invitación de Arthur, Alfred decidió no quedarse a cenar argumentando que tenía deberes pendientes antes de la partida de mañana, aquello desanimó al mayor pues con su compañía la cena con sus hermanos le hubiera resultado menos desagradable.

Cuando el anocher cayó, los cuatro hermanos estaban sentados juntos en una larga mesa de madera cuyos alimentos demostraban la buena fortuna que tenía la familia.

El crepitar de la chimenea que calentaba aquella estancia de piedra era el sonido de fondo que acompañaba la conversación habitual de la familia que esta vez acabó por relacionarse con la noticia que Alfred había traído a Arthur.

-Lo escuché sólo como un rumor en la ciudad, aunque pocos saben el motivo de su visita- dijo William con ese modo tan rudo que tenía con todo mundo, era el mayor y desde la muerte de sus padres él había procurado sustituirlos, aunque aquello había provocado que tratara son extremada severidad a sus hermanos. Junto con Patrick eran pelirrojos y lo único que compartían con los mellizos eran aquella cejas pobladas y los ojos verde olivo.

-Ya...y no me digas, William, tú como siempre lo sabes todo- Patrick llevó su cerveza a su boca, desde que había dejado de ser un niño se había vuelto muy proclive a beber cada vez que tenía oportunidad, hablaba con mucha impertinencia.

-Lo se, pero como bien sabes no es tu asunto

-De cualquier forma, sea cual sea su asunto, y no me interesa, acompañaré a Alfred mañana- agregó Arthur manteniendo atención en su plato.

-Hmm y por eso Arthur está tan feliz...-su melliza jugueteaba con una manzana que no acababa por decidir comerse.

-¿Disculpa?

-Pues que nada más hace falta verte para saber que es lo que te ha puesto tan contento...hay rumores sobre la orden de caballeros, una vez escuché que uno de ellos tenía una "fuerte" relación con su escudero-dijo ella con un tono de picardía.

-¡Ay, por todos los cielos, sólo a ti se te ocurren esas tonterías!

-Es lo único que me faltaba, que aparte de la inutilidad de Arthur resultara un afeminado- William se había levantado de la mesa, sus palabras resultaban tan duras que acababan por lastimar a Arthur.

-Por lo menos sabríamos dónde guarda su espada Alfred, por el bien de la casa no estaría mal que se volviera su escudero- Patrick y Gwiniver soltaron a reír, la cara de Arthur estaba roja por aquel comentario y mucho antes de que cualquiera abandonara la mesa, él se marchó.

Sus hermanos llegarían a pensar que su molestia estaba más enfocada al pudor que al hecho del poco cariño que de vez en cuando su familia solía demostrarle.

Al otro día, Arthur se levantó muy temprano y salió de su hogar antes de que pudiera encontrarse con sus hermanos, tomó un caballo y se dispuso a viajar hacia la ciudad, se notaba que aquel sería otro día fresco y despejado.

La ciudad de Brigid, nombrada así en honor a la madre del primer rey de los hombres, estaba rodeaba por una fuerte muralla con cuatro puerta protegidas por los caballeros de la orden; era una ciudad grande y famosa por ser la más antigua del reino de los hombres.

En el centro de la ciudad se encontraba el hogar de la familia real, un palacio blanco que según contaba la leyenda fue construido con ayuda de los elfos cuando firmaron la paz con los humanos.

Arthur entró a la ciudad por la puerta del este desde la cual no tendría que andar mucho hasta el cuartel de los caballeros de la orden, bajó de su caballo y continuó a pie, le hacía falta estirar las piernas. Caminar por la ciudad resultaba agradable, aunque los crímenes nunca faltaban puesto que los hombres jamás abandonan su naturaleza caótica, todos ellos eran menores en la ciudad resultado aquello en una prospera y duradera paz.

Arthur se preguntaba si aquellos días aun tenía sentido los caballeros de la orden del dios Alek, o si la existencia del mismo dios tenía sentido, los hombres sólo se acercan a los dioses cuando la calamidad los azota.

Mientras el joven mantenía aquello pensamientos su distracción acabó por acercó chocar violentamente con un hombre el iba tan aprisa que logró derribarlo.

-¡Podrías fijarte por donde vas!-gritó Arthur y el hombre apenas se detuvo para mirarlo unos segundos, sin embargo, ese breve momento bastó para dejar una fuerte impresión en Arthur; aquel hombre, posiblemente de su edad, poseía una palidez cadavérica y unos inverosímiles ojos rojos que le hicieron dudar si aquello no habría sido una ilusión.

-¿Arthy cómo acabaste ahí?

Sin haberlo notado, Arthur había caído frente al cuartel de los caballeros de la orden y justo despues de haber perdido de vista a aquel peculiar sujeto, Alfred y sus hombres salían rumbo a su misión.

-Estoy tomando el sol, ¿Qué no lo ves?- respondió Arthur asperamente mientras se levantaba.

-Pues la mitad de la calle no me parece el mejor lugar para eso- tal parecía que Alfred había tomado como cierto el sarcasmo del mayor.

Arthur rodó los ojos, consideraba que no valía la pena explicarle aquello a Alfred, después de todo su naturaleza era un poco atarantada.

-Que bueno que has llegado temprano, ¡Has traído espada y caballo, muy bien! Bueno la espada no hace falta, si algún se acerca yo los defenderé a todos- dijo Alfred y su risa escandalosa llamó la atención de las personas de los alrededores.

-Menudo idiota, con semejante arrogancia acabarán un día de estos por matarte.

-¡Nadie es mejor con la espalda que yo, Arthy, no temas por mi!-Alfred revolvió el cabello de su hermano adoptivo, quien de mala gana le apartó y subió al caballo.

En total eran seis hombres sin contar a Alfred y a Arthur, todos viajarían a caballo el trayecto de cuatro horas hasta el punto de encuentro con la caravana de elfos, cuando abandonaron la ciudad por la puerta norte, la gente no apartaba la vista del grupo y Arthur tuvo la sensación de que había vuelto a ver al misterioso hombre de ojos rojos entre la multitud y que entre todos los caballero sólo lo miraba a él, con una intensidad que le provocaba un terrible escalofrío.

No supo muy bien la razón, pero aquellos ojos le parecía que profetizaban el desastre.


	4. Chapter 4

_Una pequeñísima mención de una posible intervención de Irán en próximos capítulos, al cual en esta historia llamaré Saffar..._

IV

Los compañeros de Alfred fueron bastante amables con Arthur y parlanchines de tal forma que no les hicieron falta temas para conversar durante el viaje, aunque no hablaron absolutamente nada de las razones que había traído a los elfos a sus tierras y por supuesto que las sabía, incluso los regaños que Arthur propinó a su hermano adoptivo resultaron divertidos dentro del grupo.

Arthur no dejaba de pensar en el hombre de ojos rojos y una sensación de ser observado lo embargó.

El grupo viajó por los caminos principales del reino donde no fue raro que se toparan con carretas de mercaderes de todo tipo, algunos venían de lugares tan lejanos como el desierto donde el famoso guerrero Saffar había unificado a su gente y gobernaba como un rey.

La gente que venía de esas tierrar jamás se cansaba de alabar lo justo y sabio de su señor, casi como si se tratara de un dios; en aquellas tierras el dios Alek o su hermano, el dios de la hechicería y la noche, Markku no tenían ninguna jurisdicción.

Alek y Markku eran lo últimos de los dioses, aquellos que aun mantenían en ese mundo hombres y mujeres que les rindieran tributo, sin embargo, los fieles al segundo dios solían mantenerse en secreto pues hace mucho que el culto a Markku se había relacionado con actividades clandestinas y malignas.

Arthur no podía negarlo, hasta su familia había dejado de adorarlo, pese a que la magia tenía un sentido prohibido inherente.

El viaje de aquel grupo estaba a punto de acabar, apenas bordearan una montaña se encontrarían con la caravana de elfos, los ojos Alfred casi brillaban con emoción infantil, desafortunadamente esa emoción acabaría cuando tuvieran contacto visual de la caravana.

A cien metros de ellos, el grupo de elfos era atacado por un numeroso grupo de encapuchados que iban a caballo y que habían procurado quemar los objetos de valor y golpear a los inocentes visitantes.

-¡Se la llevan, se la llevan!- gritaba uno de los elfos desesperadamente mientras señalaba a uno de los hombres que al parecer llevaba consigo a uno de los elfos-¡Se llevan a la princesa!

Alfred y el resto de caballeros fueron a todo galope a socorrer a la caravana, pues más que ser su trabajo, el código de la orden les había enseñado a cada caballero a velar por la seguridad de los más débiles.

La presencia de los hombres en armaduras amedrentó a los malechores y estos huyeron en desbandada por doquier y siendo tantos perdieron de vista al secuestrador de la princesa; aquella persecución fue tan desastrosa demostrando que aquello había sido hecho no por simples ladrones de caminos.

Los elfos, cuya belleza no había recibido la justicia necesaria en los relatos, sufrían la ausencia de su señora, jovenes vestidas en vaporosas telas rosas lloraban amargamente mientras los varones maldecian su desgracia. Uno de ellos, el de mayor edad estaba iracundo y su rabia se estrelló contra Alfred.

-¡Su rey nos prometió seguridad y a cambio la hija de mi señor ha sido secuestrada! ¿Qué han hecho ustedes para salvarla? ¡Absolutamente nada!

La cara de Alfred ensombreció, la sombra de su primer fracaso lo iba a perseguir mucho tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

_Admito que es aquí donde la historia se pone extrañamente crack y me pregunto que estoy haciendo...(No teman, no se pone tan loco el asunto)._

_Como les mencioné en un inicio, este fanfic estaba basado en un rol, aunque no propiamente en un rol, sino más bien en los personajes de cuyas personas tuve el honor de rolear en aquellos días bellos en que los foros estaban en voga. Por lo anterior, se acabaran topando con un par de personajes que ni son representaciones de países, no se preocupen mucho por ello, son igual de encantadores. Entre ellos está Jean-Pierre, que en aquellos días de rol resultaba ser hijo de Francia y Rusia (Viva en mpreg)._

_Otro detalle que debo agregar es que le he elegido usar las Nyotalias de Francia (Francine) y Canadá (Madeline). _

_Y sin más comentarios absurdos que decir, aquí el siguiente capitulo._

V

Jean miraba al cielo con hastío, si bien era un día precioso y el clima era una clara invitiación a disfrutar de los alrededores de la ciudad, él sentía que toda aquella hermosura era una simple burla a la desdicha que estaba por pasar.

"Nacer con ciertos privilegios implica muchas responsabilidades", le solía decir su madre desde su muy tierna infancia; él había nacido para ser rey y desde muy temprana edad se vio enfrentado a este gran trabajo, pues su padre, cuyo nombre había heredado, había muerto cuando el tenía tan sólo doce años a causa de un accidente de cacería. Mucho se dijo en aquellos días, pues su madre era la segunda esposa del rey y las malas lenguas aseguraban que ella habían asesinado a su marido con tal de afianzar el trono para su hijo, antes de que el hermano del rey, Lord Iván lograra arrebatarselo.

Se dijera lo que se dijera, Jean jamás pudo visualizar a su madre cometiendo tales actos tan ruines y despreciables.

El tiempo había permitido que Jean aprendiera a lidiar con su rol como rey, se le había enseñado que decir o como actuar frente a su pueblo, la aristocracía y otros reyes, uno nunca sabe cuando una palabra o una acción acabaran por iniciar una guerra o provocar que te maten, era otra de las cosas que decía su madre. Pese a su falta de carácter sabía interpretar su papel.

Quizá lo que nunca pudo aceptar, era el destino que hace mucho tiempo asolaba a los hombres de su familia.

En los primeros días en que el primer rey de los hombres unificó sus pueblos en un sólo reino y la guerra contra los pueblos bárbaros se desató, el rey de los elfos, joven en aquellos días, se alió al enemigo de los hombres de occidente para por fin obtener las tierras que por derecho creían suyas, pues para los elfos, los humanos habían sido criaturas inferiores que habían invadido su mundo.

En aquellos días, los elfos se vieron traicionados por su aliados y Yao Wang se vio obligado a pedir auxilio a su propio enemigo, sin embargo, como no había manera de firmar la alianza, Yao prometió al rey de los hombres como esposa a la hija que su esposa estaba por dar la luz.

Era una promesa a largo plazo y difícil de cumplir, pues para que la princesa llegara a la edad adecuada para casarse tendrían que pasar muchas generaciones de reyes, aun así, el primero de todos ellos aceptó, no por un acto de caridad o la confianza en que Yao Wang cumpliera su palabra, sino porque jamás un elfo se había humillado tanto hacia un hombre.

Aceptar esa alianza era un acto de venganza hacia los elfos, por lo cual valía la pena esperar incluso siglos para que sucediera.

Cualquiera hubiera encontrado fascinante contraer nupcias con una princesa elfa, cuya belleza jamás sería estropeada por el tiempo que su marido viviera, pero Jean aun era joven y aun tenía la vaga esperanza de ser dueño de su propio destino.

Esas esperanzas habían muerto con la llegada de la primavera y el anuncio de la caravana de elfos acercandose a la ciudad, por ello se mantenía en su habitación, despidiendose en silencio de la poca libertad que le quedaba y que con el pasar de las horas acabaría, pues posiblemente su futura esposa llegaría con los suyos antes del anochecer.

-Jean...-la puerta de su habitación se abrió sin permiso, él que había estado mirando por la ventana dirigió su vista a quien se asomaba timidamente, era su media hermana mayor, Madeline- tienes que venir, ha sucedido algo terrible...

Su hermana decía aquello con tanta suavidad que era díficil creerlo, sin embargo dejó sus ensoñaciones de lado y se encaminó a su lado, pronto ambos hermanos estaban dirigiendose a la sala del trono, la cual se había mantenido ígual desde el primer rey.

En ese momento, junto al trono se encontraba la reina Francine con expresión angustiada y Lord Iván cuya expresión seria le daba un tinte aterrados. El líder de la orden de caballeros estaba frente a ellos, junto a otro joven caballero, cuyo atractivo era capaz de impresionar al propio rey, aunque lo que más resaltara de él fuera su gesto abatido.

De todo ellos, la presencia que preocupó a Jean fue la de un elfo cuya ira se permeaba en la rigidez de su cuerpo.

No era necesario ser muy avispado para notar que los presentes no estaban reunidos para celebrar un compromiso entre dos importantes reinos.

-Madre...-dijo Jean llamando la atención de todos, hubo respetuoso saludos dirigidos a su persona, pero la reina Francine se dirigió directamente a él.

-Hijo mío, la catastrofe está sobre nosotros.

-¿Es así como lo llamará únicamente, su majestad?-preguntó el elfo con asperesa, intentaba mantener el protocolo pero le era imposible- ¿Con esa simpleza habla de la pérdida de mi señora?

-¿Quién es usted y como se atreve a dirigirse de tal forma a mi madre?

- Kiku Honda, representante del señor de los elfos, representate y guardían de la princesa Soo-Jin- Kiku hizo una escueta reverencia-cuya vida se encuentra en peligro gracias a la incompetencia de su guardia.

Jean miró a los dos caballeros y el de mayor edad respondió.

-Ha sido secuestrada, su alteza. Mis hombres...

-Sus hombres no hicieron nada- interrumpió Kiku, la mirada de odio iba hacia Alfred.

-¡Mis hombres hicieron lo necesario, pues ese es su deber!

-¡Lo necesario no fue suficiente! ¿O acaso ve a la princesa por aquí?

-Mi rey, si me permite, he sido yo el responsable de esto- interrumpió Alfred- he sido yo quien estaba a cargo de custiodiar a la princesa y a su gente hasta el castillo y he fallado -el joven caballero se inclinó frente a su rey en actitud humilde- le ruego mi señor que si la muerte es mi castigo por tal fallo me permita antes de sucumbir rescatar a su prometida, era un número grande de bandidos, pero puedo encontrarlos.

Jean se encontraba incrédulo con la noticia, se habría alegrado de sobremanera, y tal vez lo hizo, sino fuera porque una joven estaba en peligro y posiblemente, quien la hubiera secuestrado deseaba el mal para ambos reinos.

-Arriba caballero, si tus palabras son honestas no tengo porque exigir tu vida, sin embargo...

-¿Hijo mio, no pensarás en permitirle realizar la tarea que anteriormente ha fallado? - la reina estaba al borde de la histeria, de repende cientos de años de paz se veían amenazados juntos con el reinado de su hijo.

-Tu madre tiene razón -habló con amibilidad Lord Iván- tienes hombres más capacitados entre tus filas, como para enviar a un "niño" a esta misión

La mirada de desdén no pasó de estar percibida para Alfred quien tuvo que hace acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no refutar de forma insolente aquellas palabras.

El rey Jean sintió demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, tantas miradas sobre él y un difícil decisión en sus manos, sin poder pensar por si mismo, optó por los consejos de su madre y su tío.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Arthur volvió a casa con la angustia sobre sus hombros, después de lo ocurrido supo la razón que traía a los elfos a la ciudad y aquello solo lo descorazonó más sobre el destino de Alfred.

¿Acaso le arrestarían o le expulsarían de la orden de caballeros de Alek? Su código era tan estricto y la falta de Alfred resultaba grande, aunque no fuera realmente su culpa pues nadie habría podido preveer el ataque de unos bribones como esos.

No pudo seguir a Alfred al palacio y se pasó el resto de la tarde, y parte de la noche, dando vueltas por los alrededores del refugio de los caballeros sin obtener nada en absoluto. No le quedaba más que esperar al día siguiente o usar las influencias de su hermano mayor, cosa que era un golpe bajo para suorgullo, pero Alfred lo valía.

Desafortunadamente a aquellas horas, todos en casa ya dormían.

-Tal parece que no me extrañaron ni un poco- expresó con acidez para si mismo.

Un criado de edad mayor le dio la bienvenida, había vivido con la familia de hechiceros desde los tiempos de su abuelo, aunque le ofreció de cenar, Arthur negó tal ofrecimiento y con pasos silenciosos se encaminó a su habitación que estaba dos pisos arriba.

Caminaba pensando en Alfred y en el extraño suceso, ¿acaso aun existían enemigos del rey en esos días de paz? La gente solía estar inconforme, pero quizá Arthur no lo entendía por la acomodada condición en la que había nacido.

Los pasillos de piedra estaban tan tranquilos, todos ellos estaba iluminados por antorchas cuyo crepitar del fuego rompía la paz, eso y uno que otro suspiro de Arthur.

De repente, al pasar frente a la enorme puerta de madera que daba directo a la biblioteca de la familia donde se almacenaban cientos de libros en cuyas páginas se alojaba magia de todo tipo, pudo notar una sombra deslizarse entre los anaqueles. Con la mente excitada por lo sucedido en el día estuvo seguro de que era su imaginación, pero por curiosidad se permitió entrar sigilosamente y echar un vistazo.

La puerta chirrió cuando la empujó levemente para entrar, sus pasos no pudieron evitar el sonido que provocaba chocar contra el piso de piedra. Parecía todo en calma, la única iluminación presente eran las antorchas del pasillo y la luz de la luna que entraba por los cuatro ventanales frente a él y cuyos vitrales relataban la historia de la creación de la magia por el dios Mardduk.

Arthur suspiró, se estaba poniendo paranoico de forma innecesaria, de hecho había estado así desde el fortuito encuentro con el hombre de ojos rojos. Habría adjudicado esas sensaciones a una premonición, pero siendo tan negado a la magia no podría ser algo más alejado de la realidad.

Cuando estaba por darse la vuelta y volver a su cuarto, de la nada y con una velocidad inesperada un hombre saltó a su espalda sosteniendole con firmeza mientras ponía un cuchillo contra su cuello.

-No te muevas, y _procurarré_ no _hacerrte_ daño- dijo el desconocido con peculiar acento a Arthur.

¡Un ladrón!, lo que le faltaba pensó; necesitaría sólo gritar para que los conjuros protectores de la casa funcionaran, además de que sus hermanos y la guardia se hicieran presentes, pero Arthur no quería deberle nada a nadie y prefirió poner en práctica lo que tanto le habia enseñado Alfred.

-¡Si como no, idiota!-gritó Arthur al mismo tiempo que le daba un fuerte codazo en el estómago y apartaba violentamente el cuchillo de su cuello,aunque ello provocara el cortarse profundamente la palma de su mano derecha.

Se giró para encarar a su agresor que se doblaba de dolor, en la penumbra y con la túnica que llevaba le habría sido imposible identificarlo, pero aquellos ojos rojos que se encontraron con los suyos eran inconfundibles.

-¡Ya sabía yo que algo malo había contigo! -la voz de Arthur volvió a alzarse pero el desconocido no le respondió, en cambio se levantó y emprendió la huida.

Arthur continuó gritando mientras le perseguía, el desconocimiento de aquel lugar, provocó que el hombre de los ojos rojos tomara el camino directo a las escaleras, Arthur le persiguió varios pisos hasta que el otro fue a ocultarse a su habitación.

-Este no es mi día- farfulló antes de precipitarse a su habitación, el hombre no podría huir a menos que supiera volar y ni los mejores hechiceros sabían hacer eso, a sólo que dominaran el arte de la transformación.

Al entrar, el hombre intentó sorprender a Arthur de nuevo, pero de nuevo el rubio resultó victorioso dándole un puñetazo en el rostro; el hombre de ojos rojos trastabillo y fue a caer en la cama de Arthur, éste, como una fiera malhumorada, brincó sobre él y tomandole de la túnica le sacudió.

-¿Pero quien demonios eres tú y qué quieres aquí?- exigió saber Arthur-¿Sabes lo que le hacemos a los ladrones aquí?

Afuera, la gritería de Arthur había despertado a todos, sus dos hermanos y los guardias de la casa se dirigían a su habitación.

El hombre de los ojos rojos había estado más atento a lo que sucedía afuera que a las exigencias de Arthur que antes de ser descubierto tomó una resolución importante.

Mientras Arthur hablaba, con ambas manos le agarró de la nuca y sin darle tiempo de pensar, atrajo sus labios a los suyos y le besó. Arthur no pudo repelar, estaba estupefacto y necesitaría un buen rato para entender los planes del otro, mientras tanto el sabor de su boca sería un recuerdo tan intenso como el de sus ojos.

Así pues, cuando aquella multitud entró a la habitación se encontrarían con una escena de la cual se hablaría durante mucho tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

_Resulta un poco obvio en quienes me basé para crear al par de dioses..._

VII

Humanos como dioses siempre acaban por sucumbir a las mismas pasiones y errores.

Cuenta las leyendas que Alek nació de la luz y al mismo tiempo Mardduk emergió de las sombras, pues para que existiera uno se necesitaba del otro. Ambos hermanos, Alek dominaba el arte de las batallas, su caracter era alegre, generoso y valiente, su belleza se comparaba con la del mismo sol; Mardduk poseía los dones de la magia, a diferencia de su hermano era frío como la noche, era orgulloso y aquel que se cruzaba en camino podía ser presa de sus ingeniosas bromas.

Mardduk no era un dios muy querido por los otros, que preferían alabar los dones de su hermano, sin embargo, para Alek, no había ser al cual más amara que a su propio hermano.

Pero la envidia es un agente poderoso y pronto el dios nacido de las sombras decidió vengarse de aquellos que le menosprecieron y de su propio hermano.

Cuando un año estaba por terminar, Mardduk fingió un terrible accidente que acabaría su vida y en su supuesto lecho de muerte, mientras yacía en los brazos de un angustiado Alek, dijo estas palabras: "Hermano mío, sólo tú me has amado, me has reconocido como un igual, no dejes que mi muerte quede en el olvido, vengame pues esto no ha sido un accidente, sino la sucia trampa de mis enemigos".

Furioso, Alek exigió saber los nombres de aquello que habían atentando contra Mardduk, este con sus falsos últimos alientos, señaló al resto de los dioses.

Así fue como la guerra se desató, Alek cegado por la ira y el deseo de venganza asesinó a sus amigos y familiares por igual mientras su maligno hermano observaba desde las sombras la corrupción a la que había hecho presa a Alek.

Cuando ningún dios quedó en pie y su sangre cubría el cuerpo de Alek, Mardduk se presentó nuevamente hacia su hermano, dejando al descubierto su cruel engaño.

-Hermano, has demostrado tu amor de la mejor manera, ahora mis enemigos han caído bajo tu mano y sólo tú y yo reinaremos sobre los hombres.

Alek comprendió de inmediato la monstruosidad que había hecho y la maldad que había dentro de Mardduk para haberle usado como su títere, quien esperaba que después de que su hermano comprendiera sus actos se quitara la vida y le dejara a él como dios absoluto, sin embargo, esta vez Alek dirigió su furia hacia su hermano.

-¡Te creí digno de bondad y me has fallado!-dijo Alek y los cielos retumbaron con su furia.

Fue tal la batalla que se llevó entre los dioses hermanos que los hombres se involucraron, tomando partida por uno o por otro dios; Alek no podía permitir que un dios que ha usado la sangre de los suyos gobernara sobre los hombres, así que le combatió durante tantas décadas que se dice que los campos quedaron rojos por la sangre de los combatientes.

Vencido Mardduk, este se ocultó en la oscuridad, desafortunadamente la maldad que había traído al mundo nunca iba a desaparecer, pues mucho hombres aprendieron que con las mismas sucias artimañanas podían obtener lo que más deseaban.

Y el corazón humano es muy codicioso.

Los guerreros más cercanos al dios Alek se reunieron a su alrededor y prometieron proteger aquel mundo de la maldad que creía en este.

Así había surgido la orden de los caballeros de Alek.

Los caballeros crearon su propia filosofía que les permitiera mantener sus corazones puros para no caer en el engaño del dios Mardduk, debían poseer un carácter noble como el de su dios, ser ordenados y disciplinado en su entrenamientos y vida diaria.

Debían poseer una fuerte integridad moral que los ayudara a delimitar lo bueno de lo malo, como si en los asuntos morales no existieran una complicada gama de grises, siempre debía ser todo o blanco o negro, como la diferencia entre Mardduk y Alek.

Tampoco se podía olvidar a la perseverancia, porque los caballeros crían que sólo la paciencia conduce a la virtud o al mérito, y el autocontrol tanto en combate como en asuntos personales, pues las consecuencias de perderlo son graves para el cuerpo y el espíritu y aquel que empuña una espada en nombre de Alek no podía permitirse tales fallos.

Finalmente, todos aquellos que se ponían la armadura debían contar con un espíritu indomable, ante una injusticia, todo caballero debe actuar con espíritu combativo, sin miedo y sin dudarlo, sin tener en cuenta contra quién o cuantas personas se haya de enfrentar.

Quizá a Alfred lo que más le sobraba de todas aquellas virtudes que se le exigían era el espíritu indomable, por ello, quisiera o no, sentía una profunda rabia hacia los eventos de aquel día.

Para su espíritu habría sido suficiente castigo la culpa que sentía por haber fallado en su primera misión como capitán, pero la orden no podía considerarse exactamente misericordiosa con aquellos que fallaban o osaban a traicionar alguno de sus principios.

Alfred había pasado dos días relantando a detalle los sucesos una y otra vez a los elfos, su rey, la reina y el odioso Lord Iván, sin olvidar a sus superiores en la orden; los había relatado tantas veces que la historia comenzaba a perder sentido en su cabeza y para cuando lo dejaron volver a su habitaciones en aquel elegante edificio blanco que fungía como sede principal de la orden, él ya estaba seguro que pronto lo destuitirian de su cargo y lo echarían de la Orden de la forma más deshorosa posible.

Tantos años de esfuerzo para nada, pensaba Alfred que había soñado desde niño portar una brillante armadura y proteger a los débiles del mal. No lo habría logrado sin la ayuda de la influyente familia de Arthur, ¿Pero de que había servido aquello entonces? Si a mas tardar mañana le echarían y volvería a ser un simple hijo de unos campecinos que habían muerto en un incendio.

Tal vez hasta Arthur se sentiría tan avergonzado que se olvidaría de él.

No, él no podía permitir que todo se fuera abajo así como así, iba a seguir siendo un caballero, además, su código lo decía, sin importar el peligro, el debía enfrentarse al mal y ahora había una pobre doncella secuestrada que necesitaba su ayuda.

Era necio y con aquella idea metida en su cabeza, nada lo iba a hacer cambiar de parecer.

Tomó un papel y escribió una breve carta a Arthur, salió rapidamente de su habitación e hizo que un mozo se la llevara a su casa con carácter de urgente.

Se marcharía sin permiso de nadie apenas cayera la noche, pero antes de irse quería despedirse de su hermano adoptivo, por cual le había citado a media noche en la puerta sur de la ciudad.

Mientras la hora de marcharse llegaba, Alfred actuó de la manera más natural posible, ignorando las miradas desdeñosas que le regalaban sus compañeros, se encerró en su habitación y guardó todo lo necesario para su viaje; tuvo que esperar hasta muy noche para poder escabullirse por los pasillos sin ser visto, salió directamente a los establos, su corcel blanco le esperaba, lo montó y salió del cuartel procurando no ser visto por los vigilantes. Por alguna extraña razón, en carácter ilícito de su salida, hacía latir su corazón con fuerza.


	8. Chapter 8

_En este capítulo tenemos la participación de Constantin (Rumanía), la idea de su acento no es mía, pero me encanta._

VIII

Tras pasar la media noche, Alfred temió que Arthur no acudiera a su encuentro.

Había ocultado a su caballo entre los árboles y él staba recargado en uno, con la semejante y ruidosa armadura de los caballero le era difícil ocultarse, por lo cual tenía una mano en la empuñadura de su espada por si tenía que enfrentarse a sus propios compañeros que hubieran ido tras él.

La noche era clara y de cuando en cuando levantaba su rostro para mirar la luna llena y las estrellas que abundaban en el cielo.

¿Estaría el dios Alek observandole? Seguro él entendería la importancia de su clandestina empresa.

La puerta sur estaba a unos veinte metros de distancia, tras caer la noche había poco tránsito, por lo cual al escuchar el sonido de caballos acercandose se mantuvo alerta temiendo lo peor.

Afortunadamente sólamente se trataba de Arthur, pero este no iba sólo, sino que detrás de su caballo iba otro hombre a pie, cuyos rasgos podían asustar a cualquiera, pues unos ojos rojos y una piel pálida como la de un muerto no era en absoluto normal.

Cuando Arthur vio a Alfred salir de entre los árboles, bajo velozmente de su caballo, el joven caballero le esperaba con una sonrisa, que el mayor supo corresponder con un puñetazo apenas lo tuvo cerca.

-¡Arthy que te pasa!

-¡Yo quiero saber que es lo que te pasa a ti, maldita sea! ¿Qué tontería piensas hacer?

-¡Ninguna tontería, voy a reparar mi error!

-¿Estas tonto o qué?- Arthur a veces tenía un carácter que no sabía controlar y gritaba a viva voz, el hombre pálido que se quedó sosteniendo el caballo de Arthur hacia una mueca de desagrado- ¡Si te marchas te van a considerar desertor y entonces no vas a ser expulsado solamente, irás a prisión o peor aun, te asesinarán! ¿Acaso alguna vez piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos? Tienes que volver conmigo ahora mismo, antes de que alguien lo note, diré que fuiste a hablar conmigo a mi casa.

-Arthy...-Alfred mantuvo sus ojos azules puesto en el mayor, sin embargo no estaba prestandole gran atención.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ya te fijaste que un fantasma viene siguiendote?

-Temo _decirr_ que no soy ningún fantasma -el hombre pálido se acercó al par, Arthur rodó los ojos.

-¿Es que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?

-Lo siento, Arthy -Alfred puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Arthur- ya he tomado esta decisión y se que lo apruebas porque estás aquí y casi estoy seguro que vendrás conmigo porque sólo traes una caballo, veo que traes tu espada y una mochila.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Arthur se negaba a admitir que Alfred tenía razón.

-Si vas por ahí tu sólo te matarán, eres muy imprudente.

-Dijo que te _matarría_ si te pasaba algo.

-Arthy...¿Quién rayos es él?

El hombre de ojos rojos hizo una exagerada caravana antes de presentarse.

-Constantin Dracul Tepes a su _serrvicio_.

Como aquello no decía nada a Alfred, su mirada se dirigió a Arthur, quien a su vez posó sus ojos en Constantin, al encontrarse sus miradas carraspeó mientras el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

-Es un amigo- agregó tajante.

-Eso no es cierto, tú no tienes amigos, Arthy.

-Es una larga historia, ¿De acuerdo? No te la pienso contar ahora, además no tenemos tiempo, ¿Te has puesto a pensar que ya deben estarte buscando?

-¡Es cierto, ya perdimos muchos tiempo, vamos, Arthy, Constan, encontraremos a los secuestradores y salvaremos a la princesa!- dijo Alfred con su tremendo y desbordante optimismo.

-Me llamo Constantin.

-Si, como sea.

Alfred subió a su caballo y Arthur le imitió, Constantin estaba a su lado y nuevamente reinó el silencio, mantuvieron la mirada sobre el otro sin que Alfred pudiera advertir que pasaba entre su hermano y ese sujeto extraño.

-Ya que no quisiste un caballo, tendrás que ir conmigo- Arthur le ofreció una mano nerviosa que Constantin tomó con duda para subir al caballo de Arthur, se veía particulamente asustado y se afianzaba de la cintura del otro como si fuera a caer en cualquier momentos.

-Ya me imagino que será una historia larga...

Los tres cabalgaron siguiendo la ruta principal, más adelante cambiarían el camino para seguir el trayecto que hace unos días habían seguido para encontrar al grupo de elfos, de ahí no les quedaría más que investigar en los poblados de los alrededores para averiguar que ruta habían tomado los secuestradores, al mismo tiempo que evitaban a toda costa ser atrapados por la Orden.

-¿No _serría_ mejor que el caballero _evitarra usarr_ tan vistosa _rropa_?- cuestionó Constantin, llevaban casi media hora de viaje y a cada momento parecía su cuerpo más cercano a Arthur.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no! La armadura es un símbolo de la justicia, no la voy a abandonar así como así, si he de perderla algún día será cuando sea vencido en una batalla justa.

-Eso podría pasar muy rápido si nos descuidamos, Alfred.

-Arthy, ¿Desde cuándo estas de acuerdo con alguien más?

-¡Menudo imbécil, si lo digo es porque es de sentido común, mírate, eres tan llamativo!

-Tus _grritos_ también llaman mucho la atención, _Arthurr_.

Alfred soltó la risotada de inmediato.

-¡Oh, cierren la boca los dos!

-¡No comprendo de dónde sacaste a tu amigo y aunque da miedo, es divertido!

-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo- los ojos de Constantin parecían brillar en la oscuridad del camino.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Ya lo se, _perro_ como es la _mentirra_ que les has dicho a tus _herrmanos_ pensé que _querrías conserrvarla_.

-¿Mentira? Arthy, no comprendo.

-Ni tienes razón para hacerlo, no importa, prefiero no hablar de ello.

-De acuerdo...

Después de aquello parecería que se permanecerían en silencio otro largo rato, pues entre los tres se había sembrado un incómodo silencio, pues entre el curioso secreto que Arthur y Constantin compartían y el problema al que iban a enfrentarse habían demasiada tensión.

Tensión que acabó por romperse cuando Constantin enterró sus uñas en la piel de Arthur.

-¡Por un de...!

-_Arthurr_, nos estan siguiendo...

Y apenas el extraño hombre dio el aviso una flecha voló directamente hacia Alfred, quien con un hábil movimiento tomó su escudo y se protegió de ella, a esa flecha siguieron otro par dirigidas a los compañeros de de Alfred, pero nuevamente fue este quien les protegió.

-¡Vámonos de aquí, Arthy!

Para cuando emprendieron la huída, el camino estaba ya cerrado por un grupo de soldados del rey, las flechas habían sido una simple distracción.

-¡A un lado, hombres, o probarán fuerza con un caballero del dios Alek!-Alfred había desenfundado su espada, estaba listo para pelear y probablemente hubiera sido así, de no ser por la intervención ajena de uno de sus perseguidores.

-Baja tu espada, caballero, estas en clara desventaja- desde el punto donde habían provenido las flechas dos hombres se presentaron a caballo, uno de ello era Patrick. llevaba su arco y flechas en la espalda, apuntandolo como el tirador, el otro era Lord Iván, hombre mas alto que cualquier otro y robusto, de cabello rubio cenizo, nariz prominente, piel clara y unos ojos de un peculiar color violeta.

-¡Eres un traidor, Patrick!

-¡No me eches la culpa, en casa todos están preocupado por ti, pensaron que te habías fugado con tu amante, luego encontré la nota que te envió Alfred y bien, fui a decírselo a Lord Iván, ya deberías estarme agradeciendo por salvar tu honor, Arthur!

-¿Amante?- Alfred olvidó un momento su profunda animadversión hacia Lord Iván y centró su atención en sus acompañante.

-No es mi amante, ¡Es una confusión, Alfred!

-_Prrefiero_ no _decirr_ nada.

-¡Constantin!

-Todos podemos olvidarnos de este pequeño incidente-interrumpió la voz amable de Lord Iván- personalmente lo olvidaré, ni siquiera soy caballero de la Orden para considerar a este niño -remarcó con entera burla esa palabra, después de todo el debía tener como diez años más que Alfred- un traidor, mucho menos tengo interés en los gustos sexuales en uno de los hechiceros de la familia Kirkland.

-¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no es mi amante!

Arthur estaba que echaba chispas, Lord Iván le ignoró completamente y continuó hablando:

-Sin embargo, hay un motivo que nos debería interesar a todos, la futura esposa de nuestro rey ha sido raptada, está claro que quien se la llevó planea algo en contra de ambos reinos, quizá iniciar una guerra.

-Eso ya lo sabemos- Alfred guardó su espada- es por ello vamos a buscarla.

-Me lo imaginaba y deseo unirme a su búsqueda.

-¿Porqué a nosotros cuando tiene a toda la armada y a la Orden para ir en su búsqueda?- inquirió Arthur mientras le daba un manotazo a Constantin quien nuevamente enterraba sus uñas en su cintura.

-No confío en ello, así de fácil, en cambio...-sus curiosos ojos se posaron en Alfred- tu amigo está desesperado, sin duda hará un buen trabajo.

-Pensé que no confiaba en mi, Lord Iván.

-Como todos los caballeros estás sobrevalorado, pero de todos esos hombres con la cabeza llena de aire caliente, pareces el más capaz.

El cumplido mezclado con aquel insulto sólo empeoró la antipatía que Alfred sentía hacia Lord Iván, desde que lo había conocido había procurado hacerlo ver como un cómplice de los secuestradores, susurrandole siempre al rey y a la reina para que dudaran de él, ese ofrecimiento con sus palabras tan amables no era más que sospechoso.

-¿Y si digo que no puede venir?

-No hay opción, mirra a tu _alrrededor,_ tiene suficientes _hombrres_ para _detenerrnos_-dijo Constantin.

Lord Iván sólo sonrió, Alfred y sus amigos no tenían muchas opciones.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Poco después de su altercado de media noche, el recién formado grupo con Lord Iván y Alfred a la cabeza tomaron camino hacia el lugar donde la princesa elfa había sido secuestrada, a partir de ahí exploraron los caminos y los pequeños poblados de los alrededores con la esperanza de obtener información, pues un grupo de maleantes tan numeroso no podría haber sido ignorado tan fácilmente.

Pasaron dos días rodeando la zona, era como si aquellos sujetos nunca hubieran existido, pues nadie los había visto pasar, al notar que no llegarían a ningún lado con tan simple investigación decidieron comenzar a preguntarse el destino final de aquellos sujetos, para ello, al anochecer del segundo día, se alojaron en una posada que se encontraba sobre el camino principal del reino que iba hacia el norte, era un lugar amplio y acogedor donde los comerciantes descansaban antes de seguir su camino.

Lord Iván procuró una amplia habitación para todos donde pudieran hablar sin ser escuchado por oídos ajenos; pronto, Alfred sacó un mapa del reino para ubicar la posibles rutas de los secuestradores.

-El reino de los elfos está hacia el noreste, es evidente que no fueron hacia allá, debieron seguir hacia el oeste...

-¿Hacia los montes de Ur?- intervino Arthur- atrás de la cordillera no hay nada.

-Nada que conozcamos-intervino Lord Iván.

-No veo como su majestad pueda tener enemigos en lugares tan remotos, quizá siguieron hacia el mar o hacia el desierto.

-Te sorprendería la variedad de enemigos que puede hacer un rey, Arthur.

-A lo mejor quien planeó esto, fue alguien quien desea hace mal a nuestro rey, posiblemente alguien que quiera su trono, a lo mejor alguien gordo y con una horrible nariz-de repente las sospechas de Alfred fueron arrojadas directamente hacia Lord Iván, quien no borró ni un ápice de su sonrisa.

-¿Me acusas de traición, caballero?

-Es una posibilidad.

-Por todos los cielos, ya van a empezar de nuevo- Arthur bufó, en aquellos poco días ese par había tenido más de un altercado, decidió que no valía la pena intervenir y abandonó la habitación, estaban en el primer piso de la posada y desde donde se encontraba se podía ver el bullicio de la gente cenando en el piso de abajo.

Mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras ubicó con la mirada a su hermano Patrick y a Constantin, encontró al primero cenando y bebiendo un enorme tarro de cerveza, el segundo estaba admirando el panorama en una esquina oscura y retirada de la gente.

No lo quería hacer realmente, pero en vez de ir con Patrick fue hacia Constantin.

Esa noche había mucha gente reunida ahí, el rumor de lo sucedido a la caravana elfa y el misterio de su presencia era la comidilla de toda la región y el tema de plática en todas partes; había reunidos soldados y campesinos por igual, algunos comerciantes de las tierras del desierto tenían su fiesta privada en una de las mesas de la esquina, no lograba verse con claridad, pero todos parecían interesados en una sola persona.

Nadie reparó en Arthur, a excepción de Constantin, que tenía sus peculiares ojos puestos en él desde que bajó las escaleras.

-¿Han comenzado a _discutirr_ nuevamente?

-Si, no nos llevará a ningún lado, ahora Alfred acusa a Lord Iván de tener que ver con el secuestro -Arthur se cruzó de brazos y bufó, estaba frente Constantin, tapandole todo el panorama de la posada.

-No puedes _culparrlo_, ese es_ hombrre_ es sospechoso.

-¡Mira quien habla de hombres sospechosos! Justo tú que me metió en todo este predicamento.

-No te _sugerrí venirr._

-¡No hablo de eso y lo sabes bien! ¿Eres un ladrón, no? Querías robar los libros de mi familia para tu beneficio, por eso estabas en la biblioteca, ¡Maldición y encima de todo tenías que...que...besar...!

-¿_Besarrte_?

-¡No lo digas en voz alta!

-_Erres_ tu quien _grrita_-la calma en Constantin irritaba a Arthur al mismo tiempo que la mirada de color rojo sobre él le intimidaba así como le provocaba un extraño estremecimiento por el cuerpo-no tenía _otrra_ opción, estaba _atrrapado_ y me gusta_ vivirr._

-Pero ahora todos creen...que tú y yo...

-Esa es _otrra_ muy buena razón para que tu familia no me mate.

Arthur se rió y se ganó una ceja levantada por parte Constantin.

-No conoces a mi familia.

-¿Se ponen de acuerdo para decidir quien será la mujer? Seguro nuestra hermana te presta sus vestidos, Arthur- Patrick, quien había acabo su cena se acercó a ellos, llevaba un tarro de cerveza en la mano, era la tercera.

-¿Crees que este tipo de personas tienen consideración de la persona que yo pudiera amar?-para Arthur era claro, su familia carecía de un verdadero interés hacia su persona, después de todo, su falta de dones para la magia lo hacia indigno a sus ojos.

-¿Eso es una confesión?

Constantin optó por dejar a los hermanos a solas, se alejó de ellos y cuando lo hacia chocó levemente con Patrick, avanzó un par de pasos antes de que Arthur fuera detrás de él.

-Constantin -le tomó del brazo y el hombre de los ojos rojos se giró, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse mientras la manos de Arthur viajaba al interior de la túnica del otro, al retirarla llevaba una pequeña bolsa de cuero con monedas que a lo lejos Patrick podía reconocer como suya-Si eres un ladrón.

Mientra Arthur devolvía su bolsa a Patrick, Lord Iván y Alfred bajaban a reunirse con ellos.

-Nos marcharemos esta noche-dijo Alfred, a cada paso que daba su armadura hacía mucho ruido.

-Pero apenas me he bebido un par de cervezas, no podemos irnos aun.

-Vamos a hacerlo, he mandado a llamar a un viejo amigo y nos espera a las orillas del lago de Daven.

-¿Eso quiere decir que iremos hacia el sur?-inquirieron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

La plática del pequeño grupo apenas si podía ser escuchada con el escándalo de la gente a su alrededor y si en alguna persona recaía la atención era en la mujer que entretenía al grupo de mercaderes del desierto, estaba casi por completo cubierta en una túnica roja que solamente dejaba ver el color café de sus ojos, por su tono claro de piel se podía inferir que no venía del mismo lugar de aquellos hombres hombres con piel morena.

Las risas continuaban en aquella mesa, de repente, la mujer en túnicas rojas se levantó, fuera lo que fuera que había dicho a esos hombres bastó para que se quedaran quietos, esperandola con ansias; ella caminó hacia la salida de la posada con una paso silencioso y grácil que no cualquier doncella sería capaz de imitar.

Los mercaderes hablaban entre sí, hasta que uno se percató del engaño del que estaban siendo presa, pues en el lapso que la hermosa mujer había hablado con ellos, sus bolsos con sus valiosas monedas de oro habían desaparecido.

-¡Maldita zorra vuelva aquí!- gritó uno de los mercaderes al levantarse de su mesa junto con sus compañeros, la mujer en túnica roja estaba a unos pasos de salir de la posada, se paralizó al escuchar aquel grito que llamó la atención de todos los presentes; los sujetos ya se habían avalanzado contra ella y le hubiera atrapado de no ser por Alfred que logró interponerse entre ellos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablerle a una doncella de tal forma? Más te vale pedir disculpas o me veré obligarte a disculparte como se debe- dijo con tono amenazante Alfred, haciendo gala del código de la Orden.

-¡Esa bruja se ha robado nuestro oro, hazte a un lado caballero o también tú sufrirás las consecuencias!- aquel que parecía el líder habló, era un hombre moreno y bajo, pero a su alrededor se encontraban sus guardaespaldas tan altos y robustos como el mismo Lord Iván.

Alfred miró a la doncella, sólo pudo notar sus bellos cafés que le parecían tan inocentes que no pudo dudar de ella.

-Me temo que mi deber es proteger a esta doncella.

Aquello iba a convertirse en una refriega de la cual más tarde Lord Iván tendría que pagar los daños ocasionados pues no sólo era el más conocido, sino que era también el único con suficiente dinero.

Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse mal cuando Alfred tomó un par de sillas para defenderse de los hombres que se dirigían y estrellarselas en la cabeza, pese a la diferencia de número y tamaño, Alfred tenía un profundo entrenamiento para la batalla que le hacia ganar ventaja. Así como el resto de hombres del desierto no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados mientras golpeaban a sus amigos, Arthur y compañía no se quedaron atrás.

Mientras Patrick corrían a su habitación por su arco, Arthur blandió una escoba como si fuera su espada para soccorrer a su hermano adoptivo, por supuesto los primeros golpes tomaron desprevenidos a los otros y hasta logró noquear a uno de ellos, pero sus siguientes intentos fueron desafortunados y al no contar con una armadura como la de Alfred recibió un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire y lo mandó al suelo, su atacante estaba por golpearle con una botella cuando para su sorpresa una mesa pasó volando sobre él y fue a estrellarse contra el otro.

Arthur miró hacia atrás buscando quien había tenido la fuerza para lanzar aquel objeto de esa manera, para su sorpresa se encontró con Constantin haciendo levitar distintos objetos para usarlos como proyectiles.

-¿Eres un hechicero?

-¿_Parra_ que _otrra_ razón _querría_ los _librros_ de tu familia?

Por tonto que pareciera, Arthur no había pensando en aquello.

Mientras a la pelea se unían Patrick y sus flechas, la doncella que había iniciado toda la disputa les dio la espalda dispuesta a irse esta vez, una mano grande y blanca se colocó sobre la suya cuando estaba en el pomo de la puerta.

-Me parece que usted debe quedarse, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Lord Iván.


	10. Chapter 10

_Un capítulo más, esta vez introduzco a Corea del Norte (Im hyung soo)_

X

Para cuando la peleaba acabó la sala principal de la posada estaba desecha, la mitad de los clientes se habían marchado, incluyendo a los mercaderes del desierto. A Excepción de Arthur, quien tenía un ojo morado, el resto se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Habían vuelto a la estancia que tenían reservada, el mapa que antes habían observado aun se encontraba en la mesa, Constantin miraba por la ventana y de cuando en cuando echaba miradas Arthur sentado en una cama mientras Patrick atendía su ojo.

Lord Iván estaba junto a la doncella misteriosa que en aquel momento estaba sentada en un pequeño banco, Alfred caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala.

-Eso no ha estado bien...

-¿No me digas? Por su culpa he tenido que soltar una buena suma a la posadera para que dejara de armas escándalo-se quejó de inmediato Lord Iván.

-¡Lo hemos hecho por una buena causa!-respondió Alfred muy orgulloso de sus actos, luego su atención recayó en la mujer a la cual con paso lento se acercó- mi señora, no debe temer ya, aquellos que se han atrevido ha faltarle al respeto han tenido su merecido- Arthur quien conocía a Alfred desde niño le sorprendió verlo hablar con tanta elegancia-estoy a sus pies, si ha de necesitar que le escolte hasta su hogar lo haré de inmediato.

-No tiene que hacer más por mi, caballero- dijo ella con una voz, aunque melodiosa parecía ligeramente grave para una doncella- ya me ha salvado la vida y no es necesario hacer más.

Ella descubrió con una elegante lentitud su rostro, dejando ver un cabello largo tan negro como la madera del ébano que caía como en cascadas de seda sobre sus hombros, su piel clara como el marmol en donde las facciones de su rostro habían sido esculpidas con tal detalle que no podían encontrarse fallos en su belleza.

Sus orejas puntiagudas podían advertir su origen, Arthur, Patrick y Constantin creyendo estar frente a la princesa desaparecida.

Por su parte, Alfred estaba poseído por aquella belleza de tal manera que hasta había olvidado la búsqueda a la que se había arrojado; en ese momento sólo existía esa criatura, había visto a las doncellas elfas que acompañaban a la princesa desaparecida, pero ninguna podía revalizar con ella. De inmediato Alfred se arrodilló frente a la mujer y tomó su delicada mano blanca como el objeto más preciado que pudiera haber tocado para luego besar esa piel.

El flechazo que había sufrido Alfred era evidente para cualquiera en la habitación

-Hermosa doncella, yo...yo quiero poner mi espada a su servicio el resto de mi vida, permitame ser su caballero y protegerle, se lo ruego bella señora-Alfred hablaba atropelladamente mientras la mujer frente a él parecía soprendida.

-No deberías hacer promesas sin conocer a la gente- advirtió Lord Iván.

-El corazón de un caballero no se equivoca, la doncella frente a mi es aquella a la que protegeré toda la vida.

-¿Ah sí?- Lord Iván se inclinó hacia la mujer y sin pedirle permiso metió la mano en su túnica, directamente hacia los senos, de inmediato Alfred enfureció y le apartó con violencia, cuando lo hizo, Lord Iván tenía una naranja en la mano- ¿Enserio Hyung-Soo, una naranja?

-Pensé en un par de toronjas, pero habría sido demasiado "exagerado"- la doncella habló con su verdadero tono de voz que la delataba como un "él"- no faltaría quien intentara tocarlas y adiós engaño -ahí donde la inocente sonrisa agradecida estaba, había una llena de pura malicia.

-Pero qué...-Alfred no alcanzaba a comprender lo que el resto sí.

La doncella, o más bien, Hyung-Soo, sacó la otra naranja de su pecho que simulaba sus falsos senos para empezar a pelarla con aquella mano que Alfred había besado.

-Les presento a Hyung-Soo Im, un viejo amigo que mandé a llamar para que nos ayude en esto- Lord Iván hizo las presentaciones pertinentes, pero a Hyung-Soo no le pareció adecuado.

-Corrección, mejor amigo, pese a la cruel traición que me hiciste pasar, Iván.

El aludido rodó los ojos.

-No puedo creer que sigas molesto por ello, ¿Podrías olvidarlo y decirme cómo me encontraste, de acuerdo?

-¡El poder del amor, amigo mío! Mi amor por ti me guió hasta tu enorme trasero en problemas, el cual por cierto es visible desde el desierto o la tierra de los elfos.

Patrick soltó una no muy discreta risa al escucharle antes de codear a su hermano.

-Arthur, mira, Lord Iván tiene los mismo gustos que tú...¡Oye!-con semejantes palabras Arthur alcanzó a darle un buen manotazo.

Mientras la conversación continuaba, Alfred estaba en completo shock debido al descubrimiento que habían puesto frente a él. Como queriendo comprobar que toda la escena había estado equivocada, se acercó nuevamente a Hyung-Soo y bruscamente abrió la túnica y ahí donde esperaba encontrar un fino vestido de seda digno de una dama de la corte, sólamente estaba la ropa de viaje de un hombre: camisa café y chaleco de cuero, unos pantalones desgastados y botas gruesas, atravesando su pecho llevaba una serie de cuchillos listos para usarse en cualquier momento y en su cintura estaban atadas cuatro bolsas de monedas de oro pertenecientes a los comerciantes que hace poco había engañado.

-¡Pero sino eres mas que un vulgar ladrón!-chilló Alfred enfurecido-¡Robaste a esos hombres y nos engañaste a todos!

Hyung-Soo se levantó se golpe antes de que el caballero fuera a pescarlo y se colocó a espaldas de Lord Iván.

-¡Me habían hablado de la poca inteligencia de los caballeros, pero hasta ahora no había tenido el honor de percatarme cuan tontos eran!

Alfred rechinó los dientes, desenfundó su espada amenazante.

-¡Te atraparé cara de duende y te haré pagar tus engaños!

-Pero para eso tendrás que atraparme primero, hojalata.

En ese momento, ambos empezaron a correr alrededor de la habitación, Hyung-Soo aprovechaba todos los objetos para usarlos de óbstaculos y Alfred se deshacía de ellos como si nada.

-¿Es así como pones tu "espada" a mi servición?- el elfo se burló antes de usar a Arthur como escudo.

-¡Lo que nos faltaba, otro ladrón!-exclamó Patrick haciendose a un lado para no se usado como esculo humano.

-¿Él puede _ayudarr_ en este?- cuestionó Constantin antes de quitar a Arthur del camino de esos dos, ese susurró gracias y luego se alejó considerablemente del hechicero.

-¿Ves estas de aquí?- Hyung-Soo señaló sus orejas puntiagudas- no son una deformidad, soy un elfo, obviamente se cosas de elfos- en aquel momento su escudo era Lord Iván, quien tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos- Buscan a una princesa, la hija de Yao.

-¡A un lado, Lord Iván, le daré su merecido a este bribón!

-¿Alguien puede hacer algo para calmarlos?

-Constantin...-Arthur miró directamente al hechicero, por lo que había visto en el piso de abajo, estaba seguro que el hechicero era capaz de hacer algo, este suspiró y murmuró un hechizo que de inmediato hizo que Alfred cayera de sentó en el piso, Hyung-Soo estaba por burlarse, pero Lord Iván usó su fuerza y lo sentó nuevamente.

-Vas a quedarte quieto y ser de ayuda, ¿De acuerdo?-amenazó y Hyung-Soo que no quería presionar la paciencia de su amigo aceptó de mala gana.

-¡Cómo si tuviera opción!

-¿De que puede servirnos la información de un vulgar ladrón? Seguro serán solamente mentiras.

-Alfred, ¡Quieres calmarte también o le diré a Constantin que te cierre la boca con algún hechizo!-Arthur no sabía si podía pedirle tal cosa al extraño hechicero, pero Alfred no tenía porqué saberlo.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron a la fuerza, Hyung-Soo pudo continuar hablando de lo que sabía.

-Quizá ustedes no sepan la historia, pero cuando los aliados del joven, creánme alguna vez fue joven, señor Yao Wang se pusieron en su contra durante la guerra, no tuvo más opción que humillarse frente al recién glorificado rey de los hombres, por supuesto Yao no tenía nada que ofrecerle al humano, por lo cual vendió a su hija. Admito que el rey humano fue muy listo, cuando la sangre humana y elfa se unieran, su descendencia sería más longeva y fuerte, eso sería una gran ventaja en el momento en que alguien intentara usurpar el trono...

-Pues a mi no me pareces muy fuerte, cara de duende- interrumpió Alfred.

-Los elfos somos ágiles, rápidos y tenemos una excelente visión, estamos muy por encima de los humanos- respondió Hyung-Soo con orgullo.

-Si todo eso fuera cierto, no necesitarías disfrazarte de mujer para obtener recursos

-¿Podrías continuar Hyung-Soo?

-Sólo por que tú me lo pides, Iván- ya se podía ver que la relación entre Alfred y Hyung-Soo iba a ser completamente desastrosa, muy a diferencia de como se llevaban el elfo con Lord Iván- como iba diciendo, la familia real iba a ganar mucho y cuando dejaran de necesitar a la princesa fácilmente podrían devolverla a su hogar argumentando que su felicidad estaría con los suyos...en lo que a mi respecta, quien se llevó a la princesa le ha hecho un gran favor- terminó de decir Hyung-Soo mientra pelaba la otra naranja y arrojaba las cáscaras hacia Alfred.

-¿Pero acaso el señor de los elfos no tiene enemigos?-preguntó Iván.

-Tantos como su rey, supongo, yo podría incluirme en la lista de enemigos del viejo Yao...no me mires así, hojalata, yo no secuestro princesas feas. De momento no se nada más, pero si viajamos a la ciudad del lago Daven, encontraremos más inofrmación, yo mismo me encargaré de buscarla.

-¿Cómo podremos confiar en ti?- la pregunta de Arthur era la que todos tenían en la cabeza, a excepción de Lord Iván, sin embargo, tampoco confiaban demasiado en este.

-No pueden, pero como es claro que ni siquiera confían entre ustedes, ¿Hay alguna diferencia?


	11. Chapter 11

XI

-Les contaré como nos conocimos.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, Hyung-Soo.

-Pero Iván, es una historia muy bonita y en algo debemos perder el tiempo hasta el lago de Daven.

-Vale la pena escuchar como la realeza se relaciona con los ladrones que gustan vestirse de mujer.

-Tu hermano se morirá por participar en la conversación-espetó Lord Iván, él y los otros cuatro hombres iban cabalgando por el camino principal, a su alrededores se extendian campos de trigo, donde los campesinos, aprovechando la primavera, trabajaban arduamente.

-Yo no me visto de _mujerr_- se defendió Constantin, iba detrás de Arthur como al principio, aun se sostenía de su cintura-tampoco _rrobo barratijas._

-¡Sólo el oro de los demás!-Patrick iba al lado de Arthur y Constantin, detrás cabalgaba Alfred, el cual desde la salida de la posada se había mantenido en silencio y con un humor de los mil demonios, de vez en cuando miraba al elfo con la mirada cargada de rencor, debía resistir, pues los caballeros de la Orden no debían dejarse llevar por sentimientos tan negativos; delante estaban Lord Iván y Hyung-Soo.

-Muy bien, nadie más hablará hasta que acabe mi historia- Hyung-Soo volvió a retomar la conversación, esta vez pensaba continuar-fue hace más de quince años, en aquel entonces Iván era un adolescente rechoncho y tímido, nos conocimos en la ciudad natal de su madre, casualmente me vi envuelto en un pequeño malentenido, una nadadería, y estuvieron a punto de colgarme, afortunadamente cuando estaba a punto de despedirme de esta vida, Iván estaba presenciando mi ejecución, de inmediato quedó prendado de mi belleza y se enamoró de mi, así que ordenó a los guardias que me soltaran y bueno, aquí estoy.

Iván carraspeó.

-No fue exactamente así como sucedió, Hyung-Soo intentó robar las joyas de mi difunta madre y lo iban a colgar por ello.

-_Barratijas_, como lo dije.

-Pero, ¿Realmente lo ayudaste, por qué?-Arthur le regaló un codazo a Constantin, tendría que hablar seriamente del cómo se expresaba a veces, además de recordarle que no debía invadir su espacio vital, pues desde hace un buen rato podía sentir su nariz sobre su cuello, ¿Acaso le estaba olfateando?

-Nunca había visto un elfo, tenía curiosidad, pero me arrepiento de ello, después de que lo salvé de esa me convenció de escapar con él, me metí en muchos problemas por su culpa.

-Fueron días divertidos, no puedes ignorarlos -el cuerpo de Hyung-Soo se inclinó hacia Iván mientras mantenía una sonrisa que podría pasar casi por encantadora- Y hubiera seguido así sino me hubieras traicionado.

-¿Denunció alguno de tus robos?- Patrick se adelantó para ir a la par de esos dos.

-¡Peor aún, se casó con la mujer más aburrida de todo el reino!

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo, quizá para los elfos las cosas sean más fáciles, pero nosotros, los humanos no vivimos tanto tiempo,tenemos responsabilidades además, algunos de nosotros esperamos formar una familia antes de envejecer-Hyung-Soo bufó y hizo que su caballo alentara su paso para alejarse de Iván y de los otros tres justo para quedar al lado de Alfred.

-Vaya que tiene su carácter-silbó Patrick.

-Como el de un niño-Iván dejó hacer al elfo, sabía que pronto habría olvidado el asunto, como siempre sólo se trataba de un berrinche.

-Es bastante extraño, pero lo verdaderamente curioso es que un elfo este fuera de sus tierras, no es algo que acostmbren-Arthur procuró hablar en voz baja para no ser escuchado por Hyung-Soo cosa que no se molestó Iván en hacer al responderle.

-No tengo idea, Hyung-Soo siempre ha procurado ser discreto respecto a su pasado, ni siquiera se que edad tiene o si tiene familia o no...

-Debe tenerla, los elfos viven demasiado.

Desde atrás se podía sentir la tensión y desagrado que sentían Hyung-Soo y Alfred y que se expresaba por molestos comentarios por parte del elfo que no eran mas que provocaciones que buscaban una respuesta del caballero; Alfred, que tenía todo menos paciencia, respondió casi de inmediato y el resto del camino mantuvieron una pelea en la que nadie se preocupó en intervenir.

-Pueden,matarse si quieren, ambos son un fastidio- sentenció Lord Iván bastante indiferente.

Arthur no había viajado a la ciudad junto al lago desde su niñez, había varios kilómetros desde la ciudad principal y la calma que vivía el reino había provocado que la gente dejara de viajar, eso incluía a Arthur y a su familia.

Con Patrick y Lord Iván conversando sobre los diferentes licores del reino, tema en el cual el hombre robusto era más que un erudito, Constantin y Arthur se mantuvieron en silencio, el primero aun se sostenía no solamente de las prendas sino de su cuerpo. Constantin se lo había confesado antes de salir de la ciudad: le daba pánico montar a caballo y en un principio a Arthur no le había importado que el tramposo hechicero fuera a pie, pero al final habia cedido, lo cual no implicaba su profundo arrepentimiento.

La cabeza de Constantin la mayor parte del tiempo estaba enfocada en los hechizos que desde niño habia aprendido y en las futuras fuentes de conocimiento a las cuales podía tener acceso, la mayor parte del tiempo de forma ilegal.

Constantin solía ser un hombre solitario y por un fallo en sus cálculos no le había quedado de otra que seguir a Arthur a esa peculiar aventura, ¡quien sabe! Tal vez acabaría por eencontrar algo mucho más interesante de lo que habría encontrado en la vieja biblioteca que había allanado hace unos días.

El mundo esta lleno de conocimiento y este se encuentra en los lugares más inesperados y él necesitaba de tal conocimiento, no sólo por una profunda curiosidad, también su vida, sino es que su alma, había dependido hace mucho de encontrar la respuesta correcta.

Sin embargo, mientras permanecía detras de Arthur sus sentidos, especialmente el olfato, se embrigaban del rubio. Arthur tenía un dulce y fresco olor penetrante que Constantin nunca había olido, podía compararlo con la menta o la hierbabuena pero no acercaba, por ello no podía evitar acercarse más y más a su cuello hasta que su nariz estaba a nada de su piel y el leve vaho de su aliento le golpeaba al mismo tiempo. Hay tantas cosas que saltan como una alarma en la cabeza de Constantin que le exigen apartarse, pero su olfato es tan sensible que ha quedado totalmente embelesado.

De vez en cuando Arthur le da un buen codazo para alejarlo, pero después de que el evento se repita constantemente se ha hartado.

-Constantin, ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso? Es molesto.

-Es tu culpa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello?- Arthur le miró de reojo, su ceño estaba tan fruncido que sus abundantes cejas parecían una sola y enorme.

-Tu_ arroma._

-Qué?

-Tu _arroma_, es demasiado _penetrrante._

-¡Bueno si te molesta ya podrías continuar caminando!

-No he dicho que me moleste, si me _molestarra_ me _mantendrría_ alejado, _perro_ hago lo _contrrario_, ¿no? Es muy dulce- la sinceridad de Constantin avergonzó a Arthur que de alguna manera lo hizo sentir halagado-_sugierro_ que cuando lleguemos a la siguiente posada tomes un baño a conciencia, me _distrraes_ demasiado.

Por supuesto la sensación de halago se fue tan rápido como llegó, como un suspiro y el gruñido del rubio que siguió a todas sus palabras. Constantin no alcanzó a entender la molestia del otro, si le había dicho aquello era por su bien, o mejor dicho, por el bien de ambos.

No llegaron aquel día al hermoso lago que era su objetivo, ni las siguientes tres noches posteriores pese a que avanzaban a galope. Cada noche tuvieron la oportunidad de descansar en una buena posada donde Lord Iván no dejaba de tener que sus nuevos compañeros hicieran otro desastre que tuviera que pagar. Se sentía especialmente tacaño frente a esos locos.

El cuarto día no se encontrarían con más posadas o gente, habrían de abandonar el camino principal para acortar el camino y se adentrarían por un páramo donde los árboles eran escasos. Esa sería la primer de muchas noches que pasarían a la interperie.

Los seis hombres agradecieron que esa fuera una noche de primavera, pues la pasarían cómodamente sin la protección de los árboles.

Alfred y Lord Iván se encargaron de iniciar una fogata, Arthur había procurado comprar alimentos para esa noche: pan, queso y cecina, cuya conservación el sal permitía comerla sin calentar, Patrick había procurado para el grupo aguamiel, pues no se imaginaba un grupo de hombres sin una buena porción de licor. Hyung-Soo no había hecho nada en absoluto, más que recostarse junto al fuego y afilar sus dagas, nuevamente se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de Alfred.

-Patrick, eres demasiado joven para beber.

-Arthur, eres muy aburrido para ser un hombre viejo, juraría que eres mi abuelo, sino fuera porque el abuelo era un excelente hechicero.

-Soy tu hermano mayor, podrías tenerme un poco de respeto- Arthur tenía el mal humor de siempre, a excepción de Constantin, todos estaban sentados alrededor del fuego tomando la modesta cena.

-Te respetaria más si comprendieras que todos agradecen más mi licor, que tu comida.

-¡Eso es absurdo! Los hombres necesitan más una buena comida que ahogarse en alcohol.

-Difiero totalmente -intervido Hyung-Soo, estaba recostado cómodamente al lado de Lord Iván de tal forma que bien podria haber recostado su cabeza en el regazo del hombresote-e Iván estará de acuerdo conmigo.

-No voy a decir nada hasta escucharte completamente, esa bocota tuya ya me ha metido en muchos problemas antes.

-Esta "bocota" podría hacer mucho por ti si no la menospreciaras tanto, Iván.

-No estas dentro de mis gustos, ¿de acuerdo? -Lord Iván le empujó levemente y revolvió su cabello, ambos se sonrieron con confianza.

-¡Siento lástima por ti! En fin, como iba diciendo, un hombre sacrificaría el aire que respira si pudiera proveerse de los vicios que desea: alcohol, riquezas, mujeres, venenos. Cuando un hombre desea algo, no conoce límites, venderían a sus madres y a sus hermanas o cometerían los más monstruosos crímenes, por lo tanto la premisa del chico pelirrojo es cierta.

-Me llamo Patrick.

-No pienso recordarlo.

-Quien diría, Lord Iván, que el tío de nuestro rey se relaciona con un tipo tan contradictorio- Alfred tenía prohibido beber y había pronunciado esas palabras con amargura.

-Explicate caballero- Hyung-Soo le respondió, quería escuchar su explicación.

-Para pensar tan mal de los humanos, duende, actuas como uno.

-Nunca he querido expresar que no estoy de acuerdo con el comportar de los humanos, sólo digo que es su naturaleza, me gusta de hecho, es tan caótica e interesante, a diferencia de los elfos los cuales rara vez cambian, incluso tú, caballero...

-¿Te gusto?-preguntó alarmado Alfred.

-Eww, no, quiero decir que también cedes a tu naturaleza humana.

-Los caballeros de la Orden de Alek tenemos principios, duende.

Mientras volvían a enfrascarse en una discusión, Arthur se levantó con un trozo de pan y queso para ir con Constantin, aunque parecía eternamente enfadado con el hechicero, se preocupaba un poco por él.

-¿Y en tus principios se incluye desobedecer a tus superiores?

-Incluye proteger al necesitado, hay una doncella en peligro, por mi culpa.

Constantin rechazó el ofrecimiento del rubio, el cual aún dejó la comida sobre sus piernas.

-A lo mejor ella quería escapar, no me extrañaría que no se quisiera casar.

Iván se levantó mientras Patrick se dejaba caer en el fresco pasto, deberían comenzar a dormir ya si querían salir temprano y estar antes del atardecer en el lago.

-Nuestro rey es un buen hombre.

-Le falta un poco de carácter- intervino Lord Iván al mismo tiempo que les arrojaba un par de mantas.

-Desconocido y falto de carácter, no podría existir peor marido-Hyung-Soo se arropó muy cerca del fuego.

-Una doncella de buen corazón no huiría de su deber, haré guardia, no necesito esto -hizo la manta a un lado.

-¿guardia? ¿Quién podría atacar en este lugar?-Patrick seguía bebiendo pese a las malas caras que le hacía Arthur.

-Eres muy inocente, caballero, tanto que raya en la idiotez.

Como prometió, Alfred se quedó a hacer guardia mientras el resto dormía. Se mantuvo sentado con la espada reposando a su lado, se había quitado la armadura y ahora solo lucía prendas blancas, se sentía ligero y aquello mejoraba su ánimo.

El fuego se apagó por si sólo al pasar las horas, Alfred miró al grupo de hombres y con particular interés al elfo Hyung-Soo, el bochorno que habia sentido por confundirlo con una joven de su raza había pasado a convertirse en un desagrado tan grande que no sabía como iba a controlarse.

"Aún dudo que un maleante vaya a ayudarnos en esta noble tarea", pensaba lo mismo de Hyung-Soo que de Lord Iván o de Constan, a diferencia de Arthur y Patrick, había crecido con ellos, eran buenos guerreros y se podía confiar en ellos.

Bostezó, si uno va la guerra espera ir con aquellos que se les puede dar una espada sin temer a que te atacaran cuando les des la espalda, por supuesto no iban a una guerra, no había habido guerras desde hace generaciones, sin embargo no era un juego.

Otro bostezo, Patrick probablemente tenía razón, nadie iba a atacarlos, se podía permitir unapequeña siesta...

No, no, si los demás se tomaban aquello como un juego, ¡él no iba a hacerlo!

Tomó su espada y se levantó, el tercer bostezo se dio mientras estirab su cuerpo y se desperezaba; decidió tomar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores a pesar de que no había mucho que ver. No pasó más de unos veinte minutos lejos de sus compañeros había caminado en el sentido que habrían de seguir al amanecer, cuando regresó, a pesar de que la vista de un hombre no es tan buena como la de un elfo, ya desde lejos pudo notar la figura de algo sobre Arthur.

Corrió velozmente con la espada desenfundada, para su sorpresa era Constan quien estaba sobre su hermano mayor.

-Dudo que Arthy se sienta cómodo con lo que estás haciendo-el filo de la espada de Alfred recaía sobre la nuca de Constan.

Constantin estaba paralizado sino es que asuatado, le costó mucho trabajo expresarse y cuando lo hizo su acento tan peculiar jamás había sido tan notorio.

-Solo _querrría olerrlo_, no se lo digas_ porr favorr..._

-Eres muy extraño, Constan- Alfred apartó su espada y la guardó- conozco a Arthy de toda la vida y no me queda duda de que ustedes no se conocían en lo más mínimo.

-Asi es. Soy un_ ladrrón.._.y hechicero, me metí a _rrobar_ los textos de su familia, me _atraparron_ y mintió para _salvarrme,__porr_ eso estoy en deuda con él. _Podrría haberr _acabado en_ prrisión._

-Y por eso lo seguiste, igual no explica por...errr...bueno, estás tan cerca de él.

-¿Te molesta?

Alfred respondió encogiendose de hombros.

-El me ha cuidado como si fuera mi hermano mayor de verdad, si intentas lastimarlo no vas a quedar libre de castigo.

-_Erres _buen muchacho-dijo Constantin mientras se apartaba de Arthur-no iba a _lastimarrlo_, solo _verrlo domirr._

-Te voy a creer de momento.

-_Grracias_-miró hacía Hyung-Soo que dormía plácidamente junto al fuego extinguido- puedo _ayudarrte_ a_ darrle_ su _merrecido_.

-No, los caballeros no hacemos esas cosas.

-Piénsalo.

-Lo haré, pero no cambiaré de opinión.


	12. Chapter 12

XII

Tal como lo esperaban, llegaron al lago cuando el sol era un gran círculo naranja en el horizonte y aquella enorme masa de agua reflejaba la belleza del atardecer. El lago era tan extenso que uno podría pensar que no tenía final.

Estaba rodeado por un bosque espeso, pero cuyo tamaño se había reducido sustancialmente a través de los años gracias a la intervención humana. Hyung-Soo no hizo comentario alguno pese a su naturaleza elfa, en su pueblo, la pérdida de un simple árbol era motivo de luto, los elfos nunca habían usado más de lo necesario, con una vida tan larga habían aprendido a conservar la belleza de su tierra. Hyung-Soo pensaba que el único precio que han tenido que pagar es volverse aburridos, como estatuas de marmol cuya exquisitez deslumbra a los una, dos, tres veces, pero cuando pasa el tiempo aquella gracia que poseía se vuelve monótona y cansina.

Así eran los de su raza para Hyung-Soo, estatuas de mármol hermosas que se llenaban de polvo en los bosques del norte, perdiéndose de lo impresionante que era el mundo allá afuera. Él lo estaba disfrutando, había abandonado toda costumbre élfica y aunque no podía abandonarse así mismo y a su cuerpo, había usado la hermosura de las estatuas de mármol vivientes como un arma para sus jugarretas, así si algún día en el futuro se hablaba de él, no sería como en los cantares que tocan los juglares a petición de mujeres y hombres ociosos que tienen curiosidad por los misteriosos elfos de los bosques y sus hermosas figuras que no se corrompian con el tiempo.

A él lo recordarían como una belleza fea, capaz de crear mal exactamente como los humanos.

El lago era tan extenso que las personas preferían atravesarlo que rodearlo, para lo cual habían construido barcas lo suficientemente grandes para que los caballos y mercancías de las personas pudieran atravesar. el grupo esperaba uno de esos transportes, el cual acabarían por abordar cuando los últimos rayos de sol abandonaban el cielo y este tomaba una tonalidad morada mientras algunas estrellas comenzaban a adornar junto con una luna que se asomaba tímidamente, estaba exactamente a la mitad de su plenitud.

Fueron los únicos en abordar, Iván pagó una buena cantidad, que salió de los bolsillos de Hyung-Soo sin que este lo notara hasta que fue muy tarde, al capitán y a su tripulación para apresuraran el paso de la nave, mientras esperaban avistar la ciudad disfrutaron de la quietud del agua.

-¿Porqué se mueve tanto esta cosa?-chilló Patrick mientras se aferraba a una de las orillas de la barca.

-¿Se _marrea_ en los _barrcos_?- Constantin estaba muy aliviado de que hasta ese momento Alfred hubiera mantenido su promesa, los caballeros eran admirables.

-Ya lo había olvidado, Patrick podría marearse hasta en una bañera- respondió Arthur cansinamente.

-¿Es un _sanadorr,_ no?

-Eso se supone.

-Es _irronico,_ pensé que _erras_ el único _torrpe_ de tu familia -Constantin pegó un gritito cuando Arthur le pellizcó en el brazo.

-¡No me conoces, no me juzguez! La magia no lo es todo.

-_Mentirra_, la magia puede _serrlo_ todo.

Arthur bufó y le dio la espalda antes de apartarse a grandes zancadas y murmurando que él tenía la culpa por traerlo consigo, Constantin decidió ir tras él, pero antes de hacerlo, Alfred ya estaba a su lado poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

-Si lo tratas así no vas a lograr agradarle, Constan. Los asuntos de la magia son un asunto sensible.

-No _comprrendo._

-¿Cómo te sentirías si estuvieras en una familia tan poderosa como la de Arthur y no cumplieras sus expectativas?

_-Averrgonzado_-Constantin buscó con la mirada al rubio de cejas pobladas, estaba al lado de su hermano menor palmeando su espalda, Patrick echaba la culpa a Arthur de su sufrimiento y no tardó mucho en que ambos empezaran a discutir.

-Arthy tiene muchos talentos, aunque la magia y la cocina no sean lo suyo. No siempre somos lo que otros quieren, pero eso no significa que no te puedas convertir en algo grande.

-Me _imprresionas, caballerro._

-Dime Alfred.

-_Alfrred, es interresante_ lo que dices.

-No lo dije yo, me lo dijo Arthy -el caballero llevó sus gentiles ojos azules hacia Arthur, los hermanos seguían peleando-me lo dijo cuando entre a la Orden, creo que el también se lo decía a si mismo, quiere ser mejor de lo que espera su familia.

Hyung-Soo y Lord Iván se acercaron a ellos, venían conversando.

-Me debes veinte monedas de oro, Iván.

-Tú me debes más que eso, ¿recuerdas cuando me abandonaste a mi suerte en el castillo de esa viuda amargada?

-¿La que era tan vieja como el mismo Yao y quería casarse contigo?

-Si.

-Hmmm, mis recuerdos son muy vagos-Hyung-Soo sonrió con sus libertinos labios.

-Siempre que te conviene es así, pero jamás olvidas la supuesta traición que te hice con mi matrimonio.

-¡Si lo recuerdas tanto es porque sientes culpa!

-Tienen una _larrga historria-_intervino Constantin mientras Alfred le dirigía mala cara a Hyung-Soo, el cual le respondió con una sonrisa cínica.

-Más tortuosa que larga, ustedes dos tienen prohibido empezar a pelear nuevamente -amenazó Lord Iván a Alfred y Hyung-Soo y antes de que empezaran a repelar volvió a hablar- no me interesa quien empieza esto, no quiero que continue a media ciudad.

-Y hablando eso, ¿cual es el plan?

-Te veo muy interesado, hechicero, ¿acaso hay algo que quieras robar?

-Eso lo _esperarría_ de ti, Hyung-Soo, yo no _rrobo barratijas._

-Si, si, sólo cosas mágicas, que aburrido.

-Tengo un amigo en la ciudad, es el hermano de mi mujer-retomó la palabra Lord Iván.

-Ya no me gustó este plan.

-Hyung-Soo, cállate. Como iba diciendo, podremos quedarnos en su casa y a él no le molestará, mientras tanto Hyung-Soo puede comenzar a mover sus contactos y averiguar si los secuestradores han pasado por la ciudad y que rumbo han llevado, dependiendo de eso elegiremos hacía donde ir, nuestros caballos estarán descansados y nosotros también, además podremos enterarnos si ha habido noticias con su majestad, mi cuñado esta bien informado y es un hombre respetado.

-El respeto esta sobrevalorado, a tu famoso cuñado le ha de llegar la información que solo quieren que le llegue, la verdadera información se obtiene en las calles de personas cuya reputación esta llena de malas historias, aquellas que hacen que la supuesta gente de bien gire el rostro-dijo Hyung-Soo mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la barca y miraba hacia el horizonte, muy a lo lejos se veían las luces de la ciudad.

-Confiar en obtener la verdad de mentirosos, es justo de lo que nos advirtió la historia de Alek y Mardduk.

-Si crees que vas a conseguir información de gente buena, hagamos una apuesta -se volvió hacia Alfred y caminó hacia él hasta queda frente a frente, había varios centímetros de diferencia en su altura, así que el elfo tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarle-cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, yo buscaré información por mis medios y tu por los tuyos, quien consiga información de utilidad será el ganador y si yo gano...-su mano blanca se acercó a la cintura de Alfred, a su lado estaba su espada colgando, antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, el caballero atrapó su muñeca- me quedo con tu espada.

-¿Y si tu perdieras?

-No pasará.

-¿Y si pasara?-insistió Alfred.

Hyung-Soo sentía el calor de la mano alrededor de su muñeca que le hizo notar su propia frialdad, no sólo la temperatura era distinta, la diferencia entre las texturas de sus pieles, la de Alfred era áspera y callosa, seguro por tanto tiempo de sostener una espada; Alfred ya hasta había olvidado que había besado esa mano con fascinación, solo le parecía demasiado frágil para un tipo que constante deseaba moler a golpes.

Era injusto, como eso bastara para prohibirle golpearlo.

Hyung-Soo lo miró de arriba a abajo antes de que se le ocurriera responder.

-Haré lo que tú quieras.

Se miraron fijamente en silencio, se detestaban , sin embargo, parecía una buena oportunidad para la venganza.

-Agradece que tenga prohibido apostar-el caballero soltó bruscamente su muñeca y se alejo-pero te acompañaré, no confío en ti.

-¡Tu hojalata brillante ahuyentará a todos mis contactos!

-No la usaré, traigo una muda extra.

-De campesino, supongo.

-Persona honesta.

-¡Oh basta ya, ustedes dos! -exclamó Lord Iván- irán juntos y más les vale no meterse en problemas serios o les romperé la cabeza.

-¿Quien te nombró el líder, Iván?

-Sin ofender, Lord Iván, pero dado a que usted no ha organizado esta expedición no veo la razón de que nos de órdenes-secundó Alfred a Hyung-Soo.

-¡Es cosa de la nobleza, se creen dueños y jefes de todo y todos! -Hyung-Soo usó un tono exageradamente dramático.

Constantin empezó a reír y ya que parecía un hombre peculiarmente serio que llamó la atención de los otro tres.

-Es la _prrimerra_ vez que se ponen de _acuerrdo._

Hyung-Soo y Alfred se vieron muy ofendidos por aquella observación.


End file.
